The Voice Finalists Compilation Albums
Season 18: ''' Daniel Underwood: James Knowles: Whitney Pennington: Jeanne McCullough: '''Season 19: Steve Martinez: Ian Kenner Michaels: Farrah: Audra Mae Blake: Season 20: Linsey Gallagher: Taryn Boyer: Ethan Fordham: Danny Kessler: Season 21: Emilia Lietz: Vinson Dimaano: Amber Ramsey: Nikki Rae Crawley: Season 22: Cassi West: "Wildest Dreams" "Fight Song"(with Kirstin Lewis) "How Deep is Your Love" "Power" "Keep On Loving You" "Broken" "Emotions" "Already Gone" "The Blower's Daughter" "Listen to Your Heart" "Hurt" "Heroes"(with Adam Levine) "Rolling in the Deep" "Shine" Sam South: "Who You Are" "I'm Not the Only One"(with Carl Renzi) "I Put a Spell on You" "A Song for You" "Halo" "Whole" "Your Song" "You Can't Hurry Love" "When a Man Loves a Woman" "Earth Song" "Make It Rain" "Don't Be So Hard on Yourself"(with Pharrell Williams) "Walk On By" "Battlefront" Kris Rogers: "Life After You" "Brother"(with Wade Metzger) "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" "Demons" "She Talks to Angels" "Bad Company" "Don't You Worry Child" "The Man" "Dream On" "Drift Away" "Downtown Train" "Wake Me Up"(with Luke Bryan) "Bridge Over Troubled Water" "I'll Protect You" Corin MacGregor: "Exhale" "Dark Horse"(with Shannon Stone) "Clown" "Music to My Soul" "Drops in the Ocean" "More Than You Think I Am" "Human Nature" "Where I Belong" "One of Us" "A Woman's Worth" "Girl on Fire" "What a Wonderful World"(with Pharrell Williams) "Revelation Song" "Whispers On a Mounted Oak" Season 23: Shawn Wilson: "Walking in Memphis" "Tornado"(with Eric Burton) "Colder Weather" "Bless the Broken Road" "Traveller" "I'll Be Your Man" "Can't You See" "Barton Hollow" "Brother" "Die a Happy Man" "Tennessee Whiskey" "I Drive Your Truck"(with Luke Bryan) "I Walk the Line" "An Endless Road" Norah Noriega: "Dream a Little Dream of Me" "Mack the Knife"(with Gerardo Hernandez) "God Only Knows" "If You Love Me Let Me Go" "My Funny Valentine" "A Thousand Years" "All the Things You Are" "The Girl from Ipanema" "Don't Know Why" "Feeling Good" "Love Is Here to Stay" "Baby, It's Cold Outside"(with Luke Bryan) "The Way You Look Tonight" "Everyday" Julian Murdoch: "Listen" "Superstition"(with Garfield Branham) "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" "Turning Tables" "Suddenly" "When I Was Your Man" "Earned It" "A Song for You" "Overjoyed" "Vision of Love" "Try a Little Tenderness" "Adventure of a Lifetime"(with Adam Levine) "I Have Nothing" "I'm All Out of Love" Madison Boulay: "Explosions" "Born to Die"(with Deanne Dehaven) "Habits" "Powerful" "Lay It All on Me" "Here" "Look What You've Done" "My Immortal" "True Colors" "The Fool" "Say You Love Me" "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off"(with Taylor Swift) "High Hopes" "The Preacher" Season 24: Will Mann: "Nessun Dorma" "Home"(with Emanuel Alvarez) "Il mio cuore va" "Cantico" "You Raise Me Up" "Voglio Vivere Cosi" "Con te partirò" "E lucevan le stelle" "I Dreamed a Dream" "Un Giorno Per Noi" "Remember When It Rained" "The Prayer"(with Christina Aguilera) "The Music of the Night" "Starò qui per sempre" Justin Brown: "The Trouble With Love Is" "Shake You Down"(with Matthew James Dorsey) "Over and Over Again" "Against All Odds" "Makes Me Wonder" "Clown" "I Won't Give Up" "Thinkin Bout You" "Don't Know Much" "Try a Little Tenderness" "Who You Are" "Everybody Talks"(with Adam Levine) "Thinking Out Loud" "Until the Day You Come to Me" Sydney Julien: "The Way I Am" "On My Mind"(with Jenna Davila) "Wild Things" "Titanium" "Closer" "Can't Help Falling in Love" "Run" "Better Together" "October Song" "Sunday Morning" "All I Want" "Love Myself"(with Christina Aguilera) "Bleeding Love" "Cry No More" Vince Troy: "Chandelier" "Don't Go Breaking My Heart"(with Audrey Monaco) "Never Tear Us Apart" "Wrecking Ball" "Crazy" "Whataya Want from Me" "How Will I Know" "Counting Stars" "I Put a Spell on You" "Believe" "Alive" "Yesterday"(with Adam Levine) "Try" "I'll Break Your Heart" Season 25: Bianca Brooks: "Time After Time" "Alive"(with Lyndsey Emerson) "My Kind of Love" "Bless the Broken Road" "Wait for You" "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" "How Deep is Your Love" "Someone like You" "Please Don't Leave Me" "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" "Hello" "What Kind of Man" "Latch"(with Taylor Swift) "I Can't Make You Love Me" "I'll Stay Here All Night" Louisa Pierson: "Cry Baby" "Chain of Fools"(with Taylor Sanner) "Who's Lovin' You" "Hold Back the River" "Almost Is Never Enough" "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" "When a Man Loves a Woman" "The House of the Rising Sun" "Steamroller Blues" "If I Ain't Got You" "Earth Song" "The Love You Save"(with Pharrell Williams) "I Put a Spell on You" "Skyline" Deon Durgin: "If Only for One Night" "I Don't Mind"(with Austin Taylor) "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted" "A House Is Not a Home" "Bennie and the Jets" "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" "Let's Stay Together" "What's Going On" "It Will Rain" "Look What You Done for Me" "I Wish" "A Change is Gonna Come"(with Pharrell Williams) "When I Was Your Man" "Love Me" Brian Holloway: "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" "Apologize"(with Zihna) "Harder to Breathe" "A Case of You" "Marry You" "You Give Love a Bad Name" "Your Touch" "Feelings" "Uptown Funk" "Dream On" "Angel in Blue Jeans" "Freedom"(with Pharrell Williams) "LoveStoned" "Hoping for Change" Season 26: Chris Colunga: "What You Won't Do for Love" "Love Yourself"(with Nicki Mintz) "Yesterday" "A Change Is Gonna Come" "Part-Time Lover" "Lay Me Down" "Hallelujah" "True Colors" "Firestone" "Me and the Devil Blues" "Bridge over Troubled Water" "Ain't No Sunshine"(with Usher) "This Time" "I Heard You Were" Madi Kaufman: "Call Me" "Love Is Blindness"(with Lily Vines) "Drowning Shadows" "Somebody That I Used to Know" "Young and Beautiful" "Keep On Loving You" "Wicked Game" "Angel" "Creep" "Disturbia" "Feeling Good" "If I Ain't Got You"(with Usher) "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" "See Me in Love" Ryan Murray: "High Hopes" "I Heard It Through the Grapevine"(with Elliott Neville) "It Will Rain" "Elastic Heart" "When I Need You" "I Forget Where We Were" "Paradise" "I'm Gonna Be" "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" "Tenerife Sea" "All You Had to Do Was Stay" "Not Over You"(with Adam Levine) "Total Eclipse of the Heart" "Broken Bottles on the Floor" Weston Dailey: "Nobody Knows" "Ramblin' Man"(with Hardin Morrissey) "Goodbye in Her Eyes" "What Hurts the Most" "Fire Away" "American Girl" "Take It Easy" "Live Like You Were Dying" "Stay a Little Longer" "Fire" "Why Don't We Just Dance" "Traveller" "Knockin' on Heaven's Door"(with Blake Shelton) "Heaven" "She Stopped Coming By" Season 27: Kristopher Holmes: "Thinkin Bout You" "Teenage Dream"(with Holli Helms) "Do You Ever" "If I Lose Myself" "A House Is Not a Home" "Sweater Weather" "Magic" "Calling You" "Something in the Way You Move" "Take a Bow" "I Lived" "Latch"(with Adam Levine) Wild Is the Wind" "Mysterious" Max McKee: "Drive" "Maneater"(with Blake Harvey) "Amazing Grace" "I Won't Let You Go" "The Living Years" "I Can't Make You Love Me" "Let It Be" "The Longest Time" "Have I Told You Lately" "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" "Every Breath You Take" "What Side of Love"(with Shakira) "Dance with My Father" "In the End, I Don't Care" Brendon Reis: "Face Down" "Irresistable"(with Boyce Bounds) "Creep" "Faithfully" "Typical" "Never Tear Us Apart" "Get Lucky" "Victorious" "Another Day in Paradise" "From Eden" "Stressed Out" "Wake Me Up When September Ends"(with Blake Shelton) "Overjoyed" "Hidden Away" Carin Dowling: "Go Your Own Way" "Somebody That I Used to Know"(with Jamar Simonson) "Love Hurts" "Maybe I'm Amazed" "Ex's and Oh's" "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" "Nutbush City Limits" "Who Knew" "Gold Dust Woman" "Wake Me Up" "Cry Baby" "Jack & Diane"(with Pharrell Williams) "You Give Love a Bad Name" "Closed Up" Season 28: Johnson Thome: Ryan Gupta: Natalie Cambareri: Carey Crippen: Season 29: Levi Colfer: Lauren Shephard: Kyra Kennell: Ben Fox: Season 30: Paige Halverson: Joshua Briggs: Crosby & Carroll: Jason Verhas: Season 31: Marko Mazzo: Aaron Laureano: KC Nolan: Raha: Season 32: Jordan Panganiban: Kaitlyn Killian: Sean Milford Brake: Rhett Kuhn: Season 33: Kacey Rhodes: Kelsey Holker: Kayla Mackey: Lili Womack: Season 34: Myles Porter: Valerie Worthington: Stefanie Gray: Lincoln Lattimore: Season 35: Jarrett Bridges: "Such a Simple Thing" "All I Have to Do Is Dream"(with Uriah Royal) Donovan Fletcher: "Electric Feel" "My Prerogative" (with Landon Washington) Chloe Wilburn: "Hunger" "Lullaby" (with Elisabeth Flowers) Trevor Durbin: "The Man Who Sold the World" "Will You Still Love Me?" (with Krikorian) Season 36: Damien Saiki: "Your Body Is a Wonderland" "Somewhere Only We Know" (with Ben Broe) "Fastlove" "Sunsets for Somebody Else" "Above the Clouds of Pompeii" "Bridge over Troubled Water" "Better with the Lights Off" "Monday" "True Colors" "Just the Two of Us" (with Alicia Keys) "Hallelujah" "I Know What You've Done" Logan Drown: "Dream" "Dani California" (with Mestas Vasilakis) "If I Can't Have You" "Sweet Creature" "Rivers and Roads" "The Trouble with Love Is" "Centuries" "Sex on Fire" "World Gone Mad" "Demons" (with Dan Reynolds) "Over You" "All in My Head" Chase Ryle: "Cold as Ice" "Rocket Man" (with Devin Prochaska) "I Put a Spell on You" "Smells Like Teen Spirit" "Bleeding Out" "Hard to Handle" "Won't Get Fooled Again" "Let Me Love You" "Cryin'" "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" (with Dan Reynolds) "Creep" "Turn the Lights On" Chris Holton: "You and Me" "Born to Be Wild" (with Derrek Blank) "I Can't Make You Love Me" "I've Been Loving You Too Long" "Faithfully" "Georgia on My Mind" "I'm a Believer" "I Don't Need No Doctor" "One" "Let's Go Crazy" (with Adam Levine) "I Won't Back Down" "Over and Over"